A Stormy Night 1
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: Bella, 22yr old single mother with a daughter. Edward, 26yr old divorced father with two children. So what happens when they meet each other? Can Edward undo the damage that was done to Bella's fragile heart?
1. Chapter 1

A Stormy Night

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Chapter 1

BPOV:

_Then she danced in the moonlight as Louis stood on, watching his beloved fiancée from a secret position, as it was forbidden for them to see each other without a chaperone._

I groaned. I was an editor for a private publishing company, and here I was, once again reading the work of preppy wanna-be writers that have no talent whatsoever. I crossed out the sentence and made a paragraph of notations in the margins. Did they or did they not graduate eighth grade?

The one nice thing about this job is that it allowed me to work from home, which was good considering I was raising my daughter, Hilary, by myself.

It all started one night when I was walking home, alone, after dark. I was just walking, but being stupid as always, I decided to take a shortcut through an alley. Of course, I thought that the people who hid in alleys and killed people were just in movies. Boy, was I wrong.

That night I was raped. I was sixteen at the time and had my whole life ahead of me, but that one little decision destroyed it.

I found out a month later that I was pregnant, but with my mother's help I made it through high school and college. I actually just graduated a month ago. It was amazing how fast I had found a job, and I was lucky I did too. I started with my current company just as I was taking the finals in all my classes.. My mother passed away a week after my graduation. The doctors diagnosed it as an undiagnosed, asymptomatic heart murmur, which continued to get worse until it silently killed her.

"MOMMY!" Hilary called. I sighed as my thoughts were interrupted, got up and made my way to my six-year-old daughter's room.

"What's the matter dear?" I asked.

"The monsters are hiding under my bed!" She sobbed.

Oh, fun. "Okay, let me go get my monster spray." I quickly ran back to my room. I went to my bathroom and grabbed my hairspray; little children were so gullible. I headed back to my daughter's room and her face brightened up when she saw the familiar bottle in my hand. She pointed under the bed. I leaned down and sprayed a couple of squirts of hairspray. "There," I put a smile on my face. "Monsters all taken care of, now get some sleep."

I closed the door as I made my way back to my room; summer was always the hardest, because Hilary didn't have school. With her being cooped up all day in a two-bedroom studio apartment on the third floor of a lower class building, she had a lot of energy. I had always wanted a back yard for her, but with my paycheck, buying a house was out of the question.

I sighed; enough dreaming, back to work.

EPOV:

"Carson! No! Get back here right now young man!" I yelled, chasing after my naked three-year-old son that had just jumped out of the bathtub and was now running around the house.

I stopped short when I saw my four-year-old son, Drew, carrying a large pair of scissors. "Drew where did you get those?" I asked him, advancing slowly, bathtub escapee forgotten.

"I found 'dem." He replied, turning them over in his small hands.

Quickly, so he didn't have time to run, I grabbed them and put them on top of the fridge.

"Drew, those are dangerous, we don't want to play with them." I sighed. "Now why don't you go get ready for bed?"

"Alright daddy, will you read me a story?" He smiled up at me.

How could I resist? "I will, now go get ready for bed." I patted his head as he made a beeline for the stairs. Now to find my naked son.

I couldn't believe my marriage had ended this way. I had dated Jessica all through high school, and through college we were practically inseparable. We got married during sophomore year and she bore my first-born, a son, right after we graduated.

I began my job as a music and piano lesson teacher right away. About the same time Jessica started her job as a co-attorney for Newton Law Firm. A year later my second son was born. Nine months after that, the marriage fell apart. It was Jessica's fault; I found out she was seeing another guy, someone at her work, and she was cheating on me.

The divorce was nasty, and the custody fights even worse, but I won; there was no way I was letting my sons live with the likes of her. I had hoped to one day open my own music store, but as of right now, I had no time. I had thought I knew what love was, but apparently, I was wrong. I had confused love with lust and want, which is why I was never going to date again.

"Ah ha! Gottcha!" I grabbed Carson out from under the coffee table, where he had been hiding, and carried him back to the bathroom.

When I had gotten married, my parents had bought me a house, which was now five times too big. It had six bedrooms, a den, a living room, a family room, a humongous kitchen, 4 bathrooms, and a wonderfully large, fenced in backyard. The house was only two stories, both of which were above ground, so the house was very long.

"Daddy! Hurry up!" Drew yelled from the other room.

I sighed. I had work tomorrow, and I felt bad for leaving the kids with Esme, my mother, all the time, but there really was no other way. "I'm coming!" I yelled, wrapping Carson in a towel.

Don't get me wrong; becoming a father was one of the best things in the world, if only I had a loving wife to make it easier…

Ha ha. Like that's ever going to happen.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW….Should I continue?


	2. Ch 2

Okay, here it is! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

Chapter 2

BPOV

"HILARY!" I groaned again. I was about ready to pull my hair out.

I had come downstairs this morning to find tons of scraps of pink paper covering every surface, and my guilty daughter nowhere to be found.

"HILARY!" I called again. I began to search for her.

Being a mother was hard, and often times tiring, but very rewarding in the same fashion.

I was about ready to look in my closet when the phone rang.

"Hello?" The only person who knew the number was Alice, and I would know her number anywhere.

"Hello, may I speak to Isabella Swan?" A gruff voice asked.

"Speaking." This was really awkward.

"Why, hello, this is Mr. Harold, President of Harold Private Publishing Companies. And we are having an all employee meeting in an hour and you are required to attend."

"Alright." I sighed. "I'll be there."

"Good, thanks. Bye."

The line disconnected; now that was odd.

I picked up the phone again and dialed my father's number. It was ringing when Hilary yelled out again.

"MOMMY! I'M HUNGRY!"

I shushed my daughter, "Go get some cereal out of the pantry and I'll pour it for you."

"Hello?" I immediately recognized my father's gruff voice.

"Hey dad, I was actually calling in a favor." I couldn't count the amount of times a phone call to my father started out like this.

"What do you need?" I could picture him running his hands through his hair as he said this, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

I took a deep breath. "I have a last minute meeting at work and I need someone to watch Hilary for a couple of hours."

I heard Charlie let out a breath. "Any other time I would love to Bells, but I got called in to work the late shift tonight. I'm really sorry."

"Its fine dad, I'll call Alice; she owes me anyways." I picked up the box of cereal my daughter held up to me. "Thanks anyway dad. Love you, bye." I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Love you too Bells, bye." The line disconnected. I put the phone back in the cradle.

"What the matter mommy?" My daughter frowned up at me.

"Nothing honey." I forced a smile on my face, and poured my daughter a bowl of Cheerios. I opened the fridge, searching for the milk. Our fridge always seemed to be empty, no matter how hard I tried to do otherwise.

I began to pour the milk as I picked up the phone once more. I dialed the familiar number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Alice answered, her chipper voice making me smile.

"Hey Alice, I need a huge favor." I waited for her to comment, but she remained silent and waited for me to explain. "I have a meeting at work and I need someone to take Hilary for a few hours."

I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to soothe my tired and now stressed muscles.

"Well actually, Jasper's sister, Rosalie, invited us to dinner, but I'm sure she won't mind us bringing Hilary along."

"Are you sure?" I felt obliged to ask.

"Yes, I'll call right now to make sure, but I'll be over to pick up Hilary in half an hour."

"Thanks Alice, you're a lifesaver." I was so lucky to have friends like Alice and Jasper.

"Alright, talk to you later." And the line disconnected.

I turned around to find Hilary happily eating her cereal. I sighed; at least, unlike most children, she never seemed to complain about the food we ate.

"Honey, after you're done you need to go get ready- Alice and Jasper are coming to pick you up, and then you're going to dinner at Jasper's sister's house." Hilary's eyes brightened at the word 'Alice' and she immediately started shoving food in her mouth.

She soon pushed her bowl away. "I think I'm finished now, I'm going to go get ready!" She bounced up the stairs.

I rubbed my forehead, being a mother was tiring.

EPOV:

"C'mon Edward it'll be fun." Emmett had been nagging me all day, so here I was.

'Here' happened to be Emmett's three-bedroom house with his wife and five year old daughter Cecile.

Drew and Carson were already running in circles around the couch, chasing Cecile, who didn't seem to mind the whole running thing. That's when the doorbell rang.

I turned to look at Emmett; I had no clue any one else was coming. He shrugged, "Rosalie's brother and his fiancée."

I nodded and took a seat at the dining room table, glancing at the newspaper Emmett had left out.

"EDWARD!" Emmett called.

I walked towards the door, dreading the moment to come; I always hated meeting new people.

"Alice, Jasper, this is Edward." Emmett pointed towards me as I assessed the people standing in front of me; they didn't look that bad.

"Edward, this is Alice, Jasper, and this is Hilary." He pointed to the young girl standing next to Jasper and holding Alice's hand.

"Wow, I didn't think you looked old enough to have a daughter." I answered honestly.

This caused everyone to laugh, even Rosalie, who had reentered the room without me noticing.

"She's not ours." Alice said, still giggling, "She's my goddaughter- my best friend's child."

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed." I knew that my face was probably turning red. I should have asked, instead of assuming. Once I looked closer, I noticed the girl had brown hair, but Jasper had blonde and Alice black; why hadn't I noticed this before?

"Why don't we sit down," Rosalie motioned to the couch, and then squatted down to Hilary's level. "Wow, you're getting big! I haven't seen you since Christmas."

Hilary smiled; she already had so much beauty at such a young age, and I could only imagine what her mother must look like.

"Cecile is upstairs, she is very excited to see you again."

Hilary ran up the stairs at ease, the same radiant smile on her face.

"How old is she?" I asked, motioning to the young girl.

"Six," Alice answered, seeming very protective of her goddaughter, and I wondered why.

Rosalie had also been looking at the young girl's receding figure.

"She looks so much like her mother already." Rosalie sighed.

I sighed, leaned into the couch, and closed my eyes.

"Tired Edward?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

I smiled, "Just wait till you have two boys, and then ask me if I'm tired."

"Actually," Rosalie interrupted. "That's why we asked you guys to come tonight." She looked around the room, making sure she had all of our attention. "Emmett and I are going to have a baby- we just found out a week ago."

Alice jumped off the couch and ran to hug Rosalie, while Jasper patted Emmett on the back. I didn't move; the scene was all too familiar to me.

But I didn't get to ponder this thought for long, because dinner was served.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner went well; we had a normal adult conversation (the children were eating in the kitchen), and I was starting to really get to know Alice and Jasper. They seemed really nice and I got along well with them, and I could actually see myself wanting to see them again.

About half way through dinner Alice's cell phone went off. "It's Bella." She said, getting up to leave the room.

I was confused, "Who's Bella?" I asked.

"Hilary's mother." Jasper offered, giving no further information.

What was with this Bella girl? And why was no one offering to give any further information?

Alice reentered the room. "Bella's at home and was just letting me know I can bring Hilary home whenever." Alice resumed her eating.

"Why didn't you invite her over?" Emmett asked in obvious displeasure.

"I did, but she declined." Alice sighed, "I wish she would get out more, but I didn't press her. She sounded very tired and stressed."

"Emmett, we should go visit her tomorrow; that girl is working herself way too hard." Rosalie placed a hand on Emmett's lower arm.

"I agree. After all, Alice, we are Hilary's godparents." Jasper raised his glass, drinking a sip of the wine.

I looked up from my plate to find everyone starring at me. "What?" I asked; their glares were making me nervous.

"Nothing," they all said at the same time, and I knew something was up.

"Well, we better go. Hilary needs to get home." Alice said, suddenly standing up. "Thank you guys, we'll see you later." She smiled at me. "Nice meeting you Edward, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon."

And with that, they collected Hilary and left.

Something was up- something with this Bella person.

Oh well, it wasn't my business anyways. I grabbed my sons, said goodbye, and took them home. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened tonight; in fact, I think I barely slept a wink.

I was beginning to think something was terribly wrong with me.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! And vote in my poll if you haven't already!! It's for a reason, I promise...but only I know the reason...but I will tell you that the reason may be in your benefit...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here it is

AN: Here it is! Let me know what you think!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

BPOV:

The next day I woke up feeling like crap. Nausea, aching muscles, headache, sore throat, pounding head. And the fact that a six year old ball of energy woke me up by bouncing on my bed.

"Mommy! WAKE UP!!" Hilary repeated this mantra over and over.

I sighed and sat up. "What do you need sweetie?" I asked. Speaking made my throat hurt worse.

Hilary opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. I was about to get up and go get it when I heard the sound of a key being entered in the lock. Alice.

"Bella?" Alice called down the hall. Recognizing her voice, Hilary bounded off the bed and ran down the hallway, squealing. I groaned and buried my head under the pillow, I felt dizzy. "Bella, are you okay?"

I removed the pillow, wincing in the light caused by the lamp Alice had turned on. "No." I moaned. "I think I'm sick."

"I agree." Alice said before she turned towards the doorway. "Jasper! Take Hilary to the park for a couple of hours, Bella's sick!"

"Alice, you guys don't have to do that." I sighed, that was Alice, always trying to go the extra mile.

"Yes I do. Now I'm going to call Rosalie to come over. No buts, admit it Bella, you need help."

I didn't answer. The room was spinning; that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

APOV:

I started freaking out; Bella wasn't answering.

She wasn't responding; something was wrong. Without a second thought I dialed 911. After explaining my situation the lady said someone was on the way to the apartment right now. Meanwhile the woman kept questioning me.

"Are you related?" She asked in her preppy, everything-is-fine voice.

"No, I'm her best friend." I had to take deep breaths to remind myself to stay calm.

"Is she on any medications? Pregnant?" The lady seemed to be totally at ease.

"Not that I know of." I was about to add that she had records at the hospital when I heard the ambulance sirens coming up the street.

The paramedics checked her over then gave her a shot of liquid, saying she was dehydrated and had the flu. It was minor; in fact after some medication and an IV they said she would be fine.

While they were checking her in at the hospital, where she would have to stay for twenty-four hours to be watched, I called Emmett and Rosalie. After I explained what happened they said they'd call Jasper and Hilary and have them come to the hospital. I thanked them and hung up. I don't know how long I sat staring at my closed cell phone, but either way I was woken by the sound of the doctor calling my name.

"Alice Brandon?" I immediately stood up. I had called Charlie and because he was working, I had been given permission for the doctor to release her confidential information to me.

The doctor shook my hand. "Hello, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Pleased to meet you." I answered, not smiling.

He led me to his office and motioned to a chair. "So, I'll get right to the point. Bella appears to be extremely stressed, and from her records I can see why." He grimaced, and I knew why. The rape test had been performed here.

"The stress weakened her immune system, causing her to contract the flu." He smiled. "Which is only trivial, not needing professional care. She is however dehydrated, which is what caused her to pass out. I don't see anything else wrong with her though I will keep her overnight just to be sure, but I think she is fine."

I smiled. "Is she conscious yet?"

"Yes, she is currently receiving some injections to help bring her water level back up where it needs to be." He smiled at my eagerness. "I will check, but you can probably go see her."

"Thanks doctor. Please send the bill to Jasper Hale." I didn't want Bella having to worry about the bill, even thought she had insurance. I knew it wouldn't cover all of it.

When I returned to the waiting room I found everyone waiting for me. I smiled. "She's fine, just dehydrated." I reassured them. I repeated everything the doctor had said.

"Did you tell them to send us the bill?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. He loved Bella just like a sister.

I nodded, turning into his embrace. I looked up at Rosalie and Emmett who were reassuring Hilary that her mother was fine. "She's going to need help for the next couple of days." I looked up at Jasper. "I have today off, and Rosalie would you mind taking tomorrow off? She should be fine after that."

"No problem, I'd do anything for Bella. All these years and she's done so much for us, this is our chance to repay her." Rosalie gave Emmett a peck on the lips, Cecilia clinging to her legs.

"You can see Bella now." Doctor Cullen informed me. "Room one fourteen." I was off before he even finished saying the room number. Jasper grabbed Cecilia, Rosalie grabbing Hilary's hand.

We practically speed walked to the room. When we got there we walked right in, knowing Bella wouldn't mind.

The room was plain white, matching all the rest of the rooms. In the middle of the room Bella was resting on the small bed. She opened her eyes as soon as we entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, setting Hilary on the bed next to her. Hilary proceeded to hug her mom. "Gentle." I whispered in her ear, setting my hand on her tiny shoulder.

The moment was interrupted when someone spoke. "Have you guys by any chance seen- Emmett?" I spun towards the door we had left open in our carelessness, and there stood Edward Cullen. Carson in his arms, Drew already running up to Cecilia excitedly.

Why hadn't I made the connection before? Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen. Father and son.

Finally finding my mouth, I put my brilliant plan into action. "Edward! What a surprise, c'mon in!"

Edward walked in cautiously, noticing the woman in the bed. "Edward." I introduced. "This is Bella, Hilary's mother if you recall. Bella, this is Edward, and his two sons, Drew and Carson."

Bella smiled her real smile. "Sorry we couldn't meet under better conditions." She sighed.

"Well I was just looking for my father, I really must get going. Nice seeing you all again." He was obviously nervous around new people.

I pushed away the urge to smirk. "Edward, wait, who watches Drew and Carson while you work?" Hehe, sometimes I amazed myself.

"My mother Esme, why?" He looked incredibly confused.

"Well Bella needs to get better and I was wondering if your mother might mind taking Hilary during the day for the next two or three days?" I glanced at Rosalie out of the corner of my eye- she knew exactly what I was doing.

"Um, I'm sure she could, why don't I call you later and let you know?" His hand enclosed Drew's arm as he ran past. I quickly scribbled my cell phone number down and handed the paper to him. Bella's home number was also on the paper, considering she didn't have a cell phone.

"Thanks Edward, see you later!" I waved after him. Emmett slammed him on the back, and, mirroring Edward's motion, grabbed Cecilia because apparently she thought she was going with him.

I again resisted my natural instinct to smirk. Phase one down.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Ch 4 POLL!

AN: PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: me thinks me don't own nothin'

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV:**

After spending the night in the hospital I was incredibly crabby; but, on the bright side, Edward's mother said she would take Hilary for me. I groaned at just the thought of having to pay more hospital bills, my checkbook was already hurting.

So here I was out of bed (even though I had strict orders from the doctor to stay in bed for the next two days) but I was waiting to answer the door. Hilary was sitting next to me on the couch, her backpack on her back. I sipped my water, my head pounding.

The doorbell rang.

I slowly rose off the couch to answer the door; by the time I got there I was dizzy and weak from the effort. I opened the door to find Edward Cullen staring back at me.

Okay, I'll admit it, he was quite handsome, but I knew he wouldn't be interested in me.

"Hello, is Hilary ready?" He glanced behind me. His question was answered when a little ball of energy came bounding past me and ran towards him grabbing his hand, "Does she need a car seat?"

I smiled, realizing what a good parent he was. "No, but make sure she buckles her seat belt."

He flashed his brilliant smile, and I couldn't believe he was divorced. Who would ever leave him? "Don't worry about a thing, my mother has experience, after all, she raised me!" He let out a low chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile.

I thanked him once again and was about to shut the door, when Alice came bounding up the hall.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED??" She yelled, probably waking the whole neighborhood.

I sighed. "I'm sorry; I'm going back right now." I rolled my eyes, waved to Edward then trudged back to my room. Alice came bouncing in a few minutes later.

"Are you hungry? Wanna play cards? Shop online?" She bounced up and down on my bed, reminding me of my adorable daughter, while making me nauseas at the same time.

"Alice, stop bouncing you're making me sick." As soon as I said the word sick Alice froze and an apologetic look on her face. "Now if you don't mind I would like to sleep for a while." Seeing her sad expression I rolled my eyes, "Then we can go shopping online." I promised defeated, I absolutely couldn't refuse Alice.

"YES!" She squealed, getting off the bed and turning off the lights in one fluid motion, "Sweet dreams." She whispered as she shut the door behind her.

I let out a sigh, finally some peace and quiet.

**EPOV:**

I was surprised at how quiet Hilary was the whole way there.

I had borrowed my mother's minivan because three car seats wouldn't fit in my Volvo that was before I found out she didn't need one.

My sons were situated in the two middle seats and were currently yelling and throwing hot wheels at each other. Compared to them anyone was quiet. I glanced in the rearview mirror, only to find Hilary in the back seat looking out the window, her head resting on her chin. She was already almost as pretty as her mother.

Bella was beautiful, and not in the artificial way (hence Jessica). She was pretty without makeup and any revealing clothes. Heck, she was pretty even when she was in a baggy hospital gown, dehydrated.

Seeing her yesterday had made me realize just how not pretty Jessica was. She would spend an hour on her hair and make-up every day. Her clothes were always revealing, even after we were married; it was like she was looking for attention.

Jessica was so different than Bella. Jessica hadn't really cared for our children, at least not in the way that I could see Bella did.

We were almost to my mother's house. Today I didn't have to go into work until an hour later than usual, I usually spent the hour with my mother, but today I was running a little late.

When I pulled up in front of my mother's house she was out on the porch waiting, along with my father. I smiled and waved, turning to get Drew and Carson out of their seats. As soon as I set them on the ground they were off chasing each other and rolling around in the grass. Hilary was standing next to me, gripping my hand tightly.

Alice had warned me that Hilary hadn't been around very many men, besides Emmett and Jasper. When I asked about her father Alice had quickly changed the subject.

I led Hilary up to the porch; Alice had also warned me that she didn't like to meet new people.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend's daughter Hilary." I coaxed her out from behind me with a gentle tug.

"Aww, how old are you sweetie?" Esme knelt down to her level, taking her hand from mine.

Hilary didn't speak and instead held up six fingers. Esme smiled then led her inside gently. Luckily Hilary seemed to go willingly. Then again, my mother has always seemed to have a way with children.

"So, I haven't heard the whole story, who's this friend of yours?" My father practically cornered me on the porch, watching my sons dash past me into the house, screeching and screaming.

 "Well on Friday I met Rosalie's brother Jasper, and as it turns out they were watching Hilary for the night," I took a deep breath. "Remember your patient Bella Swan?" I asked.

"The one who was dehydrated?" He clarified.

"Yes, well that's Hilary's mother, who happens to be Jasper's friend, and they needed help, so they asked me," I had tried to simplify the story as much as possible.

"Well, interesting. I just wouldn't have guessed that. Hilary is six correct?" I nodded. "Well I know from her sheet that Bella is twenty two…" He seemed to ponder that thought for a second. "I guess that makes the most sense though." And with that we turned and headed into the house.

I didn't get what he meant by 'I guess that makes sense'. He obviously knew something I didn't know, but I left it alone, knowing it was confidential information that he couldn't share.

I chatted with my parents for the next hour, while watching Hilary from the corner of my eye. It was very apparent, the difference I mean. My children were throwing the Legos around, pretending to be dinosaurs, while Hilary sat silently on the couch, reading a _Magic School Bus_ book.

When I was about to leave my mother decided to turn on the TV, trying to get my little wild boys to calm down. She turned it to Barney, a common show, but for some reason Hilary seemed intrigued. She turned to me. "You have a television in your house?" She sounded obviously surprised.

Esme laughed, "Yes we do dear, don't you?" Esme looked a little surprised.

"Wow, you guys must be rich. My mommy says that televisions are a lot of money." She turned her attention back to the television.

My mother turned to me and raised her eyebrows. I just shrugged, heading towards the door, I was late for work.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!

And do my poll! C'mon you guys I need at least 200 votes! It'll only take a moment...

I had to re-post it in case you were wondering...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Please Review; I want to know what you guys think on how the story is doing.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV:**

I sighed as I made my way back to my mother's house to pick up my crazy childrenand sweet, little Hilary.

I was not, by any means prepared for what I found, however.

My father rushed into the house while my mother was frantically searching around the yard and porch. Drew and Carson were running around inside the fenced back yard, actually keeping out of trouble and out of the way for once.

"What's wrong?" I asked jumping out of the car as soon as I skidded to a stop, quickly realizing that a certain child was missing from this picture.

"It's Hilary. I forgot what you mentioned about men. I left her alone for a moment, with Carlisle, and she was gone when I came back," Esme said, incredibly worried and upset while she continued to look under the porch. I could see how worried she was, as well as how terrible she felt for having forgotten such an important thing. I knew she would blame herself for this for a long time, and might even be hesitant to look after Hilary in the future as a result.

Next thing I know my father rushed out of the house. For the first time in my life, he was completely disraught. Seeing me, he immediately began to apologize.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Drew tripped her, so I tried to pick her up and the next thing I knew she was gone," He ran a hand through his hair, proof of where I had gotten that habit.

Hearing this made my heart pick up pace. "Let me help."

I began to look through the living room, the kitchen, closets; anywhere a six-year-old child could hide. After searching for fifteen minutes we still have not found her.

I slammed my hand lightly on the wall, due to my surmounting frustration. As soon as I was trusted with someone else's child they run off.

I felt someone lightly touch my forearm. "Go away, mom." I groaned, my eyes closed, trying to think of what to do.I didn't blame her, or my father- I knew it was an accident, but I still didn't want to calmed down right now.

"I want to go home." I heard a small voice say.

I spun around, finding Hilary with her hand latched on my wrist, a scared look on her face. I breathed a sigh of relief, noticing that Hilary had her backpack on.

"Where were you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

Hilary didn't answer, and avoided my eyes at the question. I sighed, picking up her backpack as well as my sons' bags and headed out to the porch where my parents were sitting, watching the boys, but still very concerned about Hilary.

They seemed relieved as soon as they saw Hilary. Esme, of course, came up and gave Hilary a hug, Carlisle was careful to keep his distance.

Esme looked up at me wanting for an answer. I shook my head slightly, letting her know that now was not a good time. Besides, I couldn't give her the answer, Hilary's hiding place may always remain a mystery.

I was snapped out of my silent communication when two little balls of energy collided with my legs.

"DADDY!!" The boys yelled. Hilary gripped my hand tighter as Carlisle came over and helped me get the boys into the car. Her grip didn't relax until after I had buckled her in the back seat.

The ride back was pretty much the same as before, my boys being wild, and Hilary being serene.

When we got back to the apartment building I decided to leave the boys in the car, since it would only take a moment to drop Hilary off. I was debating what I would say to her mother, but hoped that my lack of children would lessen the amount of time she would scold me for it.

I walked up to the door and pushed the buzzer, finally hearing a weak "Come in" from inside.

Bella was lying on the couch, when she saw Hilary she smiled. "Why don't you go color in your room for a few minutes while I talk to Mr. Cullen?" Bella smiled at her daughter who immediately ran off after dropping her bag and giving her mom a hug.

"Where's Alice?" I asked once Hilary was out of hearing range.

"She ran to get some food. Anyway, how did she do?" Bella asked concerned.

I quickly explained what happened with Carlisle and Bella winced. "That's partly my fault. I had a bad experience with Hilary's father, and I guess she inherited her reluctance from me. It usually takes her a while to warm up to people. I am actually surprised at how fast she's taken to you." She smiled, much to my relief. Hilary was the most important thing to her, yet she wasn't mad that we had lost her. It almost seemed as if she had expected something like that to happen.

"Good to know I am likeable," I chuckled softly.

She smiled in return. "Is your mom still up for tomorrow?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, I'll just warn Carlisle to be careful with her." I promised turning towards the door.

"Edward?" She called, I turned around. "Hilary doesn't like people holding her that she doesn't know, unless she touches them first. That is why she ran from Carlisle." Bella explained.

I nodded. "I'll let him know. I'll be back tomorrow at seven sharp. Good evening, Bella." I closed the door behind me as soon as I heard Hilary running back into the room.

As I walked down the hall my mind wandered back to what Bella had said. She had mentioned a bad experience with Hilary's father, and I couldn't help but wonder who would hurt someone as beautiful as Bella.

If I hadn't seen Hilary I wouldn't have guessed that Bella had ever been pregnant. She looked so skinny it was as if she hadn't had a child.

That was another difference between Jessica and Bella. After Carson was born Jessica had gained ten pounds. Of course she was still pretty, but she would go on and on about how fat she was, and then instead of doing something about it she would sit around and eat cookies all day.

Bella had obviously been more active and tried to lose the pregnancy weight that she had gained. Which brought me to another burning question that I had been wondering about since that day in the hospital: how old Bella really was. She looked to still be in college, but after all, she had been married, or at least I assumed. Actually, come to think of it, I had never heard her refer to Hilary's father as her husband. In fact Hilary's father was always just Hilary's father. Odd.

My mind also drifted to my father's comments, about how everything made sense after I said Hilary's age. I also remembered the reason she was so sick was because of stress. What if she lost any pregnancy weight she may have had because of stress? What if she is so skinny because she can't put on weight?

On the way home I phoned my mother. I explained to her what Bella had said and assured her that she was not the least bit angry. She said she'd pass that information on to Carlisle.

"Oh! And Edward, before I forget, I would like to meet everyone," Esme told me.

"Define everyone." I had a guess on what she meant, but I wanted to make sure I knew who she was talking about.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Cecilia, Jasper and his fiancée, Bella, and Hilary." She listed them as if she had a list the in front of her. "I'm having a dinner Tuesday, and I want you to invite them." I could hear the excitement in her voice

"Alright, I'll ask everyone tomorrow. What time?" I was still referring to the dinner.

"Um, six thirty, See you tomorrow Edward."

"Bye mom." I hung up, pulling into my driveway and gathering my children from the car.

I groaned, time to fix dinner.

I walked into the kitchen and began pulling things out of the cupboard. Don't get me wrong, I had never been a good cook and I really hated doing it, but I did it all the same. There was no way my boys would go hungry, I was just lucky that they would eat anything I put in front of them.

Most nights I would heat up some dish my mother made for me in advance, but I felt bad, she was already doing so much for me.

Tonight was sandwiches, turkey and cheddar with mayo, boring! Anyway, so I started making the sandwiches when it hit me. Today was Monday, tomorrow was Tuesday! Crap! I had to call everyone and ask them about tomorrow tonight! As if I didn't already have enough to do.

I sat my boys down, gave them each half a sandwich and a pear then grabbed the phone.

After making all of the phone calls I sighed in relief, sat down, and ate my dinner. They had all said they would come, in fact, Bella said she wanted to come early to help, since she wouldn't be contagious tomorrow about midday.

I couldn't explain it, I felt like all I wanted to do was spend time with Bella. Which was weird, considering I barely even knew her.

Okay, enough of that. I've got kids to get to bed.

**AN: PLEASE DO MY POLL!! Anyway remember to review!! **

I will not be able to update tomorrow or the next day. I have a confirmation exam to complete and if I get less that 75 I will not be confirmed, so I need to spend some time studying. On Thursday my best friend that I rarely see will be over and it would be EXTREMELY rude if I were on the computer the whole time...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the slow updates

AN: Sorry for the slow updates. After my speech and now finals are starting to approach, I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about…

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 6

BPOV:

"Are you sure this looks alright?" I asked, turning around. Alice smiled.

"Yes, you look amazing. Now where's Hilary?" A grin began to spread across her face.

"Oh no Alice, you can torture me, but Hilary is off limits…" I scolded her like a child and she began to pout.

"Fine, but be gentle, I don't want her scared for life." I rolled my eyes knowing it was going to happen anyways.

After a long hour of preparing for the dinner, we were finally all situated in my small 1985 Honda accord.

The whole way to the Cullen's house we laughed and joked, Hilary was reading a book silently in the back. I smiled at the sight of my daughter, she was so much like me already. I pulled into the driveway of a huge three-story house, and I could have sworn my jaw was lying on the floor. They lived here.

I unbuckled Hilary as Jasper and Alice walked up the porch steps ringing the doorbell. I grabbed onto Hilary's small hand as we made our way to the door, which was being held open by Edward..

Seeing Edward, Hilary immediately dropped my hand, running over and hugging Edward's leg. Edward chuckled. "Just like my sons." He sighed, ruffling Hilary's hair.

I laughed, staring into his deep electric green eyes. I kept staring into his eyes, I was truly paralyzed.

Luckily, our trance was broken by a woman that I assumed was Edward's mother, clearing her throat. "You must be Bella." She smiled, and instead of shaking my hand like I expected her to, she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

I took in a deep breath as soon as she released me a few moments later. Edward and his mother laughing.

"I'm Esme." She smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." I replied, acting mature just as I had been taught.

A man suddenly appeared from behind Esme. "Hello, I'm Carlisle, Edward's father." He held his hand out to me, expecting me to shake, instead I glanced at Edward, who, seeing my discomfort immediately suggested we go inside.

Men were not my strong point. I had been scared that night, and I'm afraid I passed my pain on to my daughter.

I sighed, I felt weird being around Edward even, but something inside told me he was okay, the same way I had felt when I had met Jasper. Though I knew already that this relationship was a lot different than the one I had with Jasper.

I was led into the living room by Edward, while his parents went to go prepare dinner, Hilary already playing a somewhat calm version of Hide-and –go-seek with Edward's sons.

"What are their names?" I asked, realizing I had no idea.

"Drew and Carson." Edward ran his hands through his hair, smiling when my daughter began chasing one of them around the room. "That's Carson, he's three." He then motioned to the other one hiding under the grand piano that occupied half of the room, "And that's Drew, he's four."

"And where is your wife?" I asked, purely curious. A sudden sense of fear passed through me when I saw the anger replace the mile that had formerly occupied Edward's face.

"I'm divorced. My wife, Jessica cheated on me." He snarled in fury, I very nearly backed away. "What about your husband?" He snapped in return.

This time I did scoot away slightly. "Um, it was during high school, and I guess, well, we weren't married." I edited, not wanting him to know that I was rapped. It's amazing, in this day and age, you say rape and people, pacifically males, back off.

"Oh, I was wondering why Hilary's last name was still Swan." He nodded, making it sound as if it made sense.

Alice and Jasper, who had been visiting in the Kitchen with Esme and Carlisle, re-entered the room just as the doorbell rang. Edward got up off the couch and headed towards the door. I frowned when he came back in leading two people.

However, my frown was wiped right off my face when I realized he was leading Rosalie and Emmett, some good high school friends of mine, though I will admit I was scared of Emmett.

It wasn't that Emmett was scary, it was his size. Seriously, he was so huge a professional wrestler would probably shy away from him.

"Why hello Bella, I should have guessed you were invited." Rosalie smiled as Cecilia ran and embraced me in a hug. I snuck a glance at Rosalie's stomach, from Alice's blabbing I had heard she was pregnant.

"Morning sickness yet?" I asked, grimacing as I remembered my own horrid pregnancy.

"Nope, that was last month. I'm in month four now." Rosalie sighed, patting her stomach.

"Really? You still look pretty skinny." I raised my eyebrows. This made everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Glad to see you Bells." Emmett waved from across the room, remembering the last time we had met. He had hugged me, which caused me to have a flashback that ended in me screaming on the floor.

I saluted him. "I would say great to see you Emmett, but then I would be lying." I smiled, along with everyone else and Emmett, who burst out in laughter, knowing I was being sarcastic.

"Dinner!" Carlisle's voice called from the dinning room, where we would all be eating. I frowned at the thought of Hilary eating in a fancy room. Unfortunately her balance problems came straight from me.

Once we were all situated we said the blessing and began to eat. The conversation flowed nicely, and I was glad to note that Hilary ate her steak nicely, though I'm not even sure she knew what it was. Steak was way too expensive with my paycheck.

I was also glad that Hilary didn't break anything, and that she was the most well behaved child there. Cecilia was complaining about having to eat the salad that had taken up residence on her plate. Meanwhile, the two boys were poking each other with forks and throwing peas at each other.

Esme glanced at Hilary then back at me. "Who taught her manners?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I did." I sighed. "My parents were divorced and had no decency whatsoever, so the sent me to a 'young lady' camp. It's a tradition and they teach you manners, it's in London, England, and is quite the experience if I do say so myself." I looked down at my steak, but then turned my attention to Edward who was sitting right next to me. I knew he was nervous about something, because he was simply moving his food around his plate.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice. "Edward, are you okay dear?" Esme asked, concern lacing her voice.

He shrugged. "Just tired I guess."

Esme raised her eyebrows not buying it. She was about to ask something else when Alice's cell phone rang. I frowned, who would be calling her during this hour.

"Hello?" She asked. "Um, sure, hold on." She held the phone out to me. I sighed, knowing it was my father. I couldn't afford a cell phone so whenever I wasn't at home he called Alice's cell. I could tell, by the look Alice was giving me that this was not going to be good…

"Hey dad." I looked around the table, mouthing a quick sorry. Esme gave me a look that said it was okay and she understood.

"Hey Bells, I know your eating dinner, so I'll make this quick. Remember the man who-you know-" He trailed off suggestively. I knew he was referring to my rape, even to this day he had a hard time excepting what had happen. And when he did refer to it, it wasn't good…

"You mean Tyler?" I asked. That stupid bastard, I am glad to say he will be spending the next fifteen years in jail.

"Well apparently his lawyer came back, and he has now placed a plea bargain. They are going to re-evaluate his case next week, and if he wins he will get full parole."

AN: hehe cliffhanger!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV:**

I gasped, my head snapping up in Alice's direction. "Full Parole?" My voice was so weak and afraid that Alice immediately knew what was going on, along with Jasper and Rosalie, who both gasped.

"Yes." I could hear the frown in my father's voice. "They will not be re-evaluating witnesses, so you don't need to testify, but you will need to show up." I heard a faint sniffle and I knew my father was just as upset as I was, he was just trying to be strong for me.

"Alright," I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, I looked up at Jasper. "Thanks for letting me know dad, bye." I closed the phone turning towards Esme and Carlisle. "This has been wonderful, thank you, but I really need to go."

I felt the tears starting to fall faster as Hilary got up and followed Alice and I to the car. Jasper said his farewells; whispering something to his sister, and then we began the drive home.

In the car I started sobbing. Hilary, who had no clue what was going on, looked frightened. I had never cried in front of her before. I had to be strong for her.

I wiped the tears from my face, blowing my nose, be strong, I told myself. I felt myself getting dizzy. I hadn't had anything to drink for a while. "Water," I croaked, and was immediately tossed a bottle, I was still getting over being sick, and in fact I wasn't even supposed to go to this dinner tonight.

I sighed. _Full parole._ I shivered at the memory of the glare I had received when they had put him away. After the case, when he was in chains, I walked by, and he had said something to me. He had said it in such a low tone it would have been impossible for anyone else to hear but me. He had vowed his revenge.

Full parole, this is not good, I might as well start running now.

But I knew I couldn't. I had to show up for the case, and Hilary depended on me.

Running was most certainly not an option.

**EPOV:**

She had left so suddenly. I had no clue what they were talking about, but everyone else sure had an idea. My boys were still preoccupied with flinging peppercorns at each other with their spoons; while Cecilia was looking at her reflection in the dish cover my mom had left lying out. Emmett and Rosalie were whispering to each other, Emmett had a murderous look on his face, bringing me to the conclusion that whatever had just happened was not good.

I looked over at Carlisle, who seemed to be calculating something in his head. Esme was looking just as confused as I was.

"Well, thank you for dinner, but we really must be going." Rosalie stood up, Emmett not far behind her. "We're sorry; this probably didn't turn out how you wanted it to. Bella's a very sweet girl; she's got a past though."

"Yah, a bad one at that," Emmett pretty much growled under his breath.

"I understand completely." Carlisle rose from his chair and led them to the door.

I stood up and began clearing the table when I noticed my boys weren't anywhere around. I tilted my head, listening, but all I heard was silence. Oh no, this was not good, if you didn't hear a noise from my boys or don't see them for more than two seconds, they have definitely gotten into something.

"Drew? Carson?" I called, and then I waited for an answer.

"Shh, hehehehe," Came from behind one of my mother's sacred curtains. I slowly began to walk over towards them.

"Hm, I don't see them anywhere, I wonder where they could be…" I said loudly, knowing they would hear me.

Then, before they could move, I reached behind the curtains and grabbed them around the waist. Without further hesitation I threw one over each shoulder, and made my way to the door.

Esme was at the door waiting, and when she saw me she burst out laughing. I just smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow mom." I smiled and shook my shoulders a little, making my sons screech.

Esme just laughed again and opened the door for me, and I carried my sons into the night.

After buckling them in the car, I started the long drive home. That's when I remembered that my mother was scheduled to watch Hilary tomorrow. I picked up my cell phone to call Bella, but just as I was about to dial, it rang, Alice's number appearing on the screen.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

"Hi! It's Alice! I was just going to ask you if Hilary can continue to go over to your mothers during the day! Cause' Bella's pretty stressed and now she also has to appear in court!" Alice practically screamed in my ear.

I winced. "Court?" I had a feeling that she was talking about the phone call earlier.

"Yah, just someone she used to know." I could tell Alice was trying to brush it off as nothing, but I knew that it was something really tragic. I could tell by the way Bella had been crying and had to leave dinner early that night.

I sighed. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it." I pulled into my driveway, opening the back door to unbuckle the boys.

"Thanks Edward, you have no idea how much this helps," Alice sighed.

"No problem." I held the phone between my ear and shoulder, lifting Carson down from the car. He immediately ran to the house after Drew. I followed slowly unlocking the door, but remaining out on the porch.

"And Edward, be nice to Bella, she may seem like an emotional wreck, but considering what she's been through…" Alice trailed off and I could tell she was thinking about something.

"Don't worry, I will. Bye Alice."

"Bye, Edward, thanks again!" And with that the line disconnected. I glanced down at my phone before closing it and slipping it into my pocket.

"DADDY I WANT A STORY!" Carson yelled from the stairs as soon as I walked in the door.

I ran my hands through my hair, heading up the stairs to play dad.

How did I end up in this mess? I mean, I'm a twenty six year old single father, I had thought it was love I guess. It's amazing what you can think about a person and then find out about what they're really like.

I wished I had never made the decision to propose to Jessica right out of High School, why could I not have waited? Not that I didn't love my two boys, I just wish I had a wife to help me out.

Which brought my mind to Bella, she was gorgeous, and I could not believe whomever her husband was had ever let her go. She was sweet, kind, and beautiful. Of course she had a few emotional weaknesses, but that's completely understandable.

All right, that's it, time to stop thinking and get back to being a father.

AN: sorry for the shortness and slow updates, but as most of you know…FINALS ARE HERE! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!

And check in the last chapter for news of my contest!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Mine

Disclaimer: Mine? Nope.

Chapter 8

BPOV:

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning, with the intentions of making breakfast for Hilary, but when I saw the court summons laying on the counter I broke down into tears.

The summons said that I was required to appear, not in order to testify, but to confirm the validation of the evidence. They were planning to show the rape test, and I needed my records to show I was a virgin before it happened. I also had to bring the fraternity test my lawyer had made me take right after Hilary was born.

I was very thankful that my former lawyer would be returning, after all, he had put hi behind bars the first time! Bree Johnson was the best out there. I was just lucky my mother had found the money to pay her the first time, and for her taking such a liking to me that she was willing to help the second time, free of cost.

Thanks to the upcoming court appearance breakfast didn't sound so appetizing anymore. I dragged myself to the couch to continue my sobbing. I had to go through this again. Why me? I must have lost track of time because the next thing I hear is. "Mr. Cullen! Something is wrong with my mom!"

I tried to pull myself up, but I found I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I felt a large hand start rubbing my back. I surprised myself by not going into a flash back or screaming at his touch. "Bella are you okay?" I felt his soothing voice whisper in my ear.

I took in a deep shuddering breath. "Yea." I felt a lump rising in my throat. "Just get Hilary out of here, she doesn't need to see this." I was still sobbing, though not as loudly as before.

"C'mon Hilary, your mom will be fine." I peeked out from the shelter of my hands to see Edward grabbing Hilary's hand and leading her out the door.

"BELLA!" Alice appeared and rushed over and gave me a hug. Jasper began to whisper to Edward, probably wondering what was going on. "We need to get you ready Bella. Thanks again Edward." I didn't know what was said next because I found myself dressing as a habit, but neither my heart or head were in it.

I felt as if it was happening all over again, and I knew the flashbacks would start as soon as I walked in the courtroom….

EPOV

I opened the door and helped Hilary buckle in. The boys immediately started showing her their favorite plastic dinosaurs then started play fighting with them. I smiled back at them.

This ride was about the same as last time. I couldn't help but notice how withdrawn Hilary acted, kind of like her mother.

As soon as I unhooked the boy's seatbelts they were out across the yard. Hilary followed, but walked a little slower. When I reached the porch the boys were showing off their dinosaurs to Esme and Carlisle. We walked inside and my parents and I talked for a while. I was just about ready to leave when I felt a tug on my pants. To my surprise I looked down and saw Hilary, instead of one of my boys.

"Is mommy upset because daddy's getting out of jail?" As these words came out of Hilary's mouth the world seemed to stop spinning. My boys were suddenly quiet, my parents in awe, and Hilary waiting for an answer.

I looked over to my parents. Had they known about this? Bella's husband in jail? For what? No wonder she had emotional issues. "Um, I'm not sure, that's something you'll have to ask her." I said, kneeling down to Hilary's level.

"But she won't talk about it. Alice says daddy really hurt Bella which is why she never says anything." Hilary cocked her head, clearly not understanding much about what's going on.

I really didn't know what to say now. Hurt Bella? I felt anger slowly build up in me. Who could hurt an angel like her? And how? I decided I would call Alice later to find out. "Um, I'm sorry I can't really give you an answer, because I don't know either." I sighed, brushing a tear that had started to slide down Hilary's cheek.

I looked to Esme who immediately came and started comforting Hilary. Carlisle waved as I slipped out the door.

Nothing made sense. Bella said she hadn't been married to Hilary's father, and that it was during high school. So what could have happened? Especially to have him up in jail? Too many questions were swirling around in my head.

I pulled up at work a slammed the car door. My good mood had vanished as soon as I had seen Bella weeping on the couch.

I went through my work all day, apologizing to everyone about being in such a bad mood. They could all tell something was going on. It wasn't abnormal for me to be in a bad mood, I just hadn't been in a mood this bad before.

Even as I slammed the piano keys down I couldn't seem to diminish my anger. I was lucky I was doing lessons in the studio, because I had time to vent in between lessons. My mind was constantly on Bella, whether I was playing the piano, or wiping the front desk down.

My boss finally told me just to go home at lunchtime. He could see I was upset and he insisted that I could take one day off. After all, I had stored up nearly two months of leave.

So I took his advice and left. Driving home faster than usual, trying to vent some of my anger and frustration of not knowing what was going on. I urged my car faster and faster, so fast I almost missed the turn into my driveway.

Looking at my large house used to make me happy, to think I had enough money to provide for my sons and own a house like this. Now looking at my house I realized that I wouldn't be happy unless Bella was happy.

I had no clue where these thoughts were coming from, all I knew was that they were suddenly in my head. I ran a hand through my hair, and I glanced at the clock. I had some time to spare.

I turned on our large screen TV, something I rarely ever did unless it was for my sons. I just surfed the channels lifelessly until I came to the cooking network. I might as well improve something on my afternoon off.

After watching the person on the screen for an immeasurable amount of time, but not learning anything, I turned the TV off.

I started pacing. I don't know how long I paced, but the next time I looked up at the clock it was nearly five o'clock and my cell phone was ringing.

Luckily it was just my mother, telling me to let Bella know that Hilary would be having dinner at her house and that I would have her home sometime around seven.

I sighed, dialing my phone. Bella didn't answer, so I left a voicemail hoping she would get it in time.

Then I jumped in my car, and began to drive.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!

First of all, I'm sorry for the delay. My best friend from kindergarten ended up in the hospital with a rare serious form of mono. : ( then along with that I have Math and English finals tomorrow, and a vocabulary test. And I am currently freaking about the English exam because part of it is over Shakespeare! Ah! Then I have Science finals on Tuesday…anyway, I will not be updating again until Monday or so, and I apologize-it's the season…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Mine? I think not.

Chapter 9

BPOV:

I straightened my back when the screen came up with the results of the rape kit. I watched as Alice and Jasper looked away, they had said they never wanted to see this again, and I fully agreed with them. Since this was just a re-evaluation and no witnesses would be appearing, they were simply showing the test and records to verify my virginity and the damage that was implied to my cervix. He was already ruled guilty, the whole point of this re-calling was only because Tyler wanted to make the judge think it wasn't his fault.

I rubbed my back, which was sore from spending the past hour on the hard court room wooden bench.

I continued to watch as they basically went through regular court proceedings, but, of course, without the witnesses. My lawyer, Bree, was amazing. I watched her as she shot down everyone one of Tyler's attorney's reasons that it wasn't his fault or he was misjudged. I smiled as she shot down the 'he was drunk' excuse by saying he chose to drink.

Finally the judge decided that this was going to indeed be a few day long case and adjourned for the day. I glanced at my watch, noticing it was only four thirty. At least I would have some time at home to clean myself up before Hilary returned.

I was indeed a mess, I had practically cried through the first fifteen minutes because of the flashbacks that had taken place in my mind. My hair looked as if I had tried to pull it out, which indeed I may have. I had been so focused on what was going on I really didn't realize what I was fidgeting with, out of extreme nervousness.

I stood up and prepared to leave the courtroom, just as Tyler walked by. I nearly fainted at his close proximity, but I managed to stay standing for once. I started walking out to where Jasper and Alice were talking to Bree, when it happened.

"Whore." Tyler whispered, then he spat on my face. I couldn't help it, I ran.

I ran faster than I ever had in my life, to where, I had no clue. All I knew was that I had to get away from Tyler, away from the painful scenes that flashed back behind my eyes. I ran for what seemed like minutes on end. I resolved to keep running, as I dodged a tree in the forest I had just veered in to. The forest was a perfect cover, and I was sure to have a little while to myself before someone would find me.

All of the sudden, there was no ground beneath me, and I screamed as I felt myself falling. I fell into darkness and it seemed to last forever, but I knew it was probably only a few seconds.

Finally I felt the impact of my body on the ground, and I knew instantly that my left arm, leg, and ribs were broken, not only from the shattering crack I heard when I landed, but the feeling of the pain shooting up my spine was a dead give-away.

My head started throbbing, and I was pretty sure I had cracked my skull as well. MY vision was getting a little blurry, but I couldn't black out, I couldn't.

If I blacked out, I could die.

Because I had fallen in an old well, and the water was already up to the side of my nose lying down. It was getting deeper every second. If nobody found me soon, I was going to drown.

Alice POV:

"Hey Jasper, where did Bella go?" I asked, peering back into the empty courtroom, where could she have gone?

"I don't know." Jasper started helping me frantically look around. We had all come in my car, therefore she wouldn't have a ride, and she couldn't get far on foot.

That's when I noticed Tyler laughing, not good, not good at all.

Jasper apparently noticed the same thing, because he suddenly had Tyler up against the wall. "What the hell did you do to her?" He was angry now.

"You mean that little whore? Nothing." Tyler said, but I knew he was lying, just because of the wide smirk that was covering his face, he had done something. "Though if you're looking for her, you might check the woods. I never knew that slut could run so fast." Then he started cracking up as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Jasper pulled back his arm as if to slug Tyler, but I stopped him and started leading him outside. I had suddenly gotten this odd feeling, if we didn't get to Bella soon she would die. I don't know where it came from, but I knew we had to hurry.

I broke into a run, Jasper must have had the same feeling because he was suddenly running right next to me. We ran through the trees at break-neck speeds(or so it seemed) until Jasper suddenly skidded to a stop. I stopped also, wondering what happened.

That's when I saw it, there, in front of us, were broken boards, ones that had once covered an old well. I walked carefully to the edge, knowing Bella, she had probably fallen in. Jasper grabbed onto my arm, making sure I didn't fall, and what I saw, made tears come to my eyes.

There, about thirty feet below me, was Bella's pale face. I could tell immediately that one of her legs was broken from the odd angle it was positioned at. I frowned as I noticed the water that was seeping up through the bottom. That's when I screamed. Jasper looked at me, and I simply pointed to the water that was covering half of Bella's mouth, I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Call 911" I nearly yelled, but that's when I remembered that the nearest fire station was nearly twenty minutes away, and it would take them that long to get here, in the middle of the woods I might add. I don't even think their vehicles would be able to make it.

"We can't wait that long, I actually think we're on the Cullen's property, I'm going to call them and have them bring a car over. Alice, run back to my car and get the tow rope." He instructed pulling out his cell phone.

As I ran back to the car, I indeed noticed the fence surrounding the property, but there was a hole, about ten feet long, which we had conveniently run through. I grabbed the towrope from Jaspers car, which we had parked near the edge of the woods that morning with out thinking, and ran back. When I returned Jasper was pacing.

"I was right, Carlisle is there with Edward, who is home for dinner. They'll be here in about three minutes." He took the rope from my hands. "The water's gotten higher, you need to go lift Bella's head so she doesn't get any water in her lungs." Jasper quickly tied the rope as a harness and began to lower my slowly into the hole.

As soon as I reached the bottom I leaned down and gently lifted Bella's head the few inches into my lap, I started panicking as her breath began to quicken. "Alice?" She whimpered.

"Help is coming Bella. Please hang in there!" I pleaded. My heart beating quicker as she started coughing slightly.

"Alice?" Jasper called down. "Is everything okay so far?"

"Yeah, she's breathing!" I yelled back up.

"Well I see their car approaching so it won't be long now!"

I sighed checking Bella's pulse. 'Please be alright'. I prayed in my head, I had never been very religious, but I knew Bella was, and I sure hoped that God was watching over her today.

She was my best friend, my sister, because I didn't have one. I didn't know what I would do if she didn't make it.

'Please be alright.' I prayed over and over again.

AN: I know I shouldn't leave u there…but otherwise the chapter would be four thousand words…

Anyway vote in my poll and REVIEW!!

By the way, thanks to my AMAZING betas! Flamingo1325 for help with looking over the medical stuff and such. AND thanks to luv2beloved for checking over my grammar and usage!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 10

EPOV:

I was just enjoying my delicious homemade spaghetti my mother had graciously cooked for me, when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Alice's name. My heart immediately quickened its pace, I excused myself from the table to answer the phone.

"What do you want Alice?" I meant it to come out sounding annoyed, but I sounded more scared than anything.

"It's Jasper." He didn't even give me a chance before he went on. "Bella fell down an abandoned well, she's hurt bad. Bring a fishing net, rope, and two cars. We're about three minutes from the house, at the very south end of your property, where there's a hole in the fence." He spoke so fast but somehow I understood everything.

I even knew the exact well in which Bella had fallen into. It wasn't a real well, it was a hole. When we were eleven, Emmett and I had this wild ides to try and dig to China. It was exactly twelve feet deep. We had a special ladder made as well as a secure pulley system to get us down there. I hung my head in dread remembering that the only reason we stopped digging was because we had hit an underground water current, or something like that. Carlisle had then boarded it up and built the second fence around the house.

I hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen. I quickly explained everything to Carlisle, and before we knew it I was in my Volvo, Carlisle was in his Mercedes with his doctor bag, and we were speeding away.

My heart started to speed up as I sped through the hole in the fence. What if Bella wasn't okay? That hole was deep, I could not believe we had been so stupid not to fill it in.

I skidded to a top right next to Jasper, rushing over to the hole.

There, below me, was Bella. I felt my eyes widen as I noticed the water covering her legs, and Alice desperately trying to keep her head supported while keeping it out of the reach of the water. There was also a considerable gash on the left side of her face that could get infected from the water.

Turning, I went and helped Jasper hook up the ropes securely to the fishing net. "We'll get Bella out first, and then you put her in your car as we get Alice out. You head towards the hospital with Carlisle and Alice will go get Hilary." Jasper said this with authority, there was no doubting that he was in charge. "Carlisle, I'm going to board up this hole, then I am going to order some dirt to fill it." My thoughts exactly.

I tied one end of the rope to my car, and the other end to Carlisle's. Then we sent the fishing net down. The net was supposed to be able to hold up to one hundred pounds, and I only hoped that Bella was not too much heavier than that.

"Alright! Pull forward slowly!" Jasper directed, as I inched forward in my car. "Okay, stop! She's out!"

As soon as I heard this I hit the brake and jumped out of the car, rushing to where Bella was lying on the ground. Carlisle was saying "Bella, can you hear me?" But there was no response.

I kneeled down next to her, running my hand over her cheek before carefully lifting her up, and heading to my car. She was so light, it was like carrying my two sons at once, well maybe a little more, but she wasn't as heavy as I suspected her to be. I laid her down gently in the backseat of my car, and I wrapped a picnic quilt around her, one that I kept in the trunk.

Carlisle sat in the back and began running his hands over Bella's leg and stomach, trying to find a way to secure the break and internal damage. As soon as I was sure she was somewhat secure I sped off, not even attempting to obey the traffic laws.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever, but we actually got there in ten minutes flat. I was just lucky because of the lack of police officers in the city. The only emergency building was on the edge of town and they probably would have only arrived just now at the hole.

Again I lifted Bella out of the car and began carrying her into the emergency room. "Help!" I shouted. "This woman needs help!" almost immediately people began rushing around, and one nurse instructed me to lie Bella down on a stretcher. Then they rolled her into the back room, leaving me in the waiting room to worry. Carlisle rushed to the back room, immediately gowning up and going to help with Bella.

I don't know how much later, but Alice, Jasper, and Hilary soon joined me. Hilary was close to crying, and she refused to leave Alice's lap for any reason. Finally a doctor emerged. "Isabella Swan?"

Alice, Jasper, and I stood, Hilary gripping onto Alice's leg. "Yes?" Alice asked.

"Well, we did a cat scan and I'm sorry to say that she's in bad condition; a bruised skull, a concussion, a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, and two broken ribs. One of those ribs punctured her lung, and in order to save her life she needs to undergo surgery to stop the internal bleeding in her abdomen, but I need someone to sign for that. We also did x-rays and have signs of her spleen being lancerated."

Alice gasped. "But her father lives half an hour away, and her mother is no longer alive. I have been given permission in the past to sign for treatment, do you think I could do that again?"

The doctor nodded. "Come with me so we can call her father." He started walking away, Jasper and Hilary following him.

I turned to sit back down when the doctor turned around. "You are free to go see her, she is still unconscious but you may want to see her before the surgery." I didn't wait to hear anything else, he told me the room number and I practically ran to Bella's room.

When I got there I felt my heart grow heavy. There was Bella, beautiful Bella, hooked up to a multitude of machines, and a bandage on her head. I sat down next to her and grabbed the hand that didn't have the IV in it. "Bella, please be okay." I pleaded not only with her, but also with God.

I had been raised religious but I hadn't been to church in awhile. "Please God," I prayed. "Help Bella to get out of this, she's so kind and sweet, she doesn't deserve this. And I know I haven't been the best Christian, Lord, and please forgive me for that. And please help Bella to make it out of this." I opened my eyes and ran a hand over Bella's cheek.

She was so important to me, important to my life. I didn't know what I would do without her. Even though I had only known her for a little while I couldn't imagine my life without her. I closed my eyes once more.

"Please God, help her to be okay."

AN: hehe I decided to give you the next chapter!

Sorry for the wait, it took my betas longer than I had anticipated.

Now go review! And VOTE IN MY POLL!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 11

BPOV:

2 months and a week later

Staring up at the ceiling and sighing, I quickly skimmed over my memory of the past two months in my head.

With all my injuries and my lung, I had been forced to stay in the hospital for a week and a half afterwards. After that, I was told I wouldn't be able to live alone because I couldn't care for Hilary or myself. Because of my leg, I couldn't walk- I would need crutches. But because of my dislocated shoulder and rib injuries, I can't use those without being in terrible pain. I was in a wheelchair, but I didn't have the strength or pain tolerance to push myself. So my choices were; Alice and Jasper or Esme and Carlisle's. I chose Carlisle and Esme's because Alice and Jasper only had a one bedroom apartment and I didn't feel like squeezing myself in; plus, the Cullen's had five unused guest rooms.

I felt so bad about freeloading off the Cullen's but they wouldn't accept payment of any kind. Luckily, my job allowed me to work from my laptop so I still received my paycheck.

Until last week I had been in a wheelchair but now I have been promoted to using a cane. Though it does cause me some discomfort, it isn't anywhere near what I felt when the crutches or wheelchair. Twice a week I was still inevitably carted to the doctors for them to check my progress and for light physical therapy on my shoulder.

Over the past two months Edward and I have gotten really close. He was the one that would carry me down the stairs every morning when he dropped his boys off and the one who carried me up the stairs every night when he came over for dinner. We were now best friends, in a sense of the word; at least, I felt that way. I had no clue how he felt, but I did know he was the one I would turn to in my time of need.

In fact, he was the one I turned to when I got the phone call. The call came right after I was released from the hospital and had seemingly made me feel worse. Apparently, if the key witness doesn't show up in a reevaluation, the case automatically goes to the defendant.

Therefore, Tyler won the case. When I heard this I cried, and Edward, of course, was right there to comfort me. He had rubbed my back while I had cried all of my tears into his shirt. I felt bad that he didn't know about my rape, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. As far as he knew, my husband had done something illegal and gone to jail, nothing beyond that.

I rolled my eyes back up to the ceiling. The last nine weeks have not only been physically painful due to my injuries, but emotionally painful because I knew a rapist, Hilary's father, was out and running around freely in the streets. And I didn't even have a restraining order against him, as a form of protection.

Once a week, Edward would go check on my apartment for me. I was very lucky to have the Cullen's, especially since Hilary was starting first grade in a week and because of my broken leg, I couldn't drive for at least two more weeks.

I turned and smiled at my beautiful daughter who was sleeping next to me. The Cullen's had made up the other guest room for Hilary, but she ended up spending most nights in here anyways. It was hard for her. Sleeping in a strange house with a man down the hall. Thankfully, Hilary was doing fine with Edward and was starting to warm up to Carlisle, slowly but surely.

I remembered back to a certain conversation I'd had with Alice earlier, a certain conversation about marriage. Getting married was certainly out of my future, no matter how many times I thought about it. I knew I would probably never be able to be intimate with a man after the rape. What man would marry me and willingly adopt Hilary as well? There was probably no one to fill that spot. I knew I liked Edward, more than liked actually, but he hadn't said anything, so I wasn't going to either.

Groaning, I looked back up at the ceiling once again. I was still supposed to be on 'bed rest' for another two weeks, and let me tell you, it was so boring.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt a small hand tugging at the right sleeve of my blue nightshirt. "Mommy, I'm thirsty." Hilary whispered.

"C'mon Sweetie." I answered, beginning to reach for my cane and scooting over to the edge of the bed. I then stood up and began hobbling towards the door and down the stairs. It hurt. I could feel the pain shooting through my abdomen as I reached into the cupboard of the dark kitchen, not bothering with the lights, just trying to get the water back up to Hilary as quickly as possible. Still, despite the pain, she was my daughter and she needed me. It may have been a simple request, but it was a request none the less.

For the most part, I blamed my injuries on Tyler. If he hadn't said those words and upset me, I wouldn't have been running. Even if I had been, he had me so upset that I wasn't even able to really see where I was going. Even if the hole was obvious, I missed it because of Tyler's actions. I would not let him continue to destroy my life, and continue to get to me. He couldn't keep me from providing for my daughter.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" I heard a velvety voice yell as the lights flickered on.

"Hilary needed a drink of water." I replied simply, filling the blue plastic cup in my hands while ignoring the peeved Edward who was standing in the doorway. I had forgotten that it was Friday so he and his boys were spending the night. I had also forgotten how much he hated it when I purposely did things the doctors said not to.

Though this time, it wasn't as on purpose as it had been on other occasions. Those times, it was simply stubbornness and a desire to prove them wrong. This time, it was because I had to be a mother- that job doesn't allow for recuperation time.

"Well you should have had her come and get me." He said, walking over and taking the cup from my hands.

"Why would I wake you up if I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself?" I snapped back at him.

"Because you might hurt yourself more." We were now in a full stare down, though we both knew that it was pointless. We were both stubborn and wouldn't back down, and the chances of either of us really seeing the other's side weren't great.

"Why does it matter to you? You're not the one who has to have someone carry them everywhere. You're not the one who can't even get up and get her own daughter something to drink." I honestly didn't get why he liked it better when I was capable, or maybe, he was tired of having to help care for me. The thought brought tears to my eyes, fueled even more as I realized I was angering him.

"Because I care about you! And I don't want to lose you Bella!" He yelled.

I shushed him- I didn't want to wake the other kids or Carlisle and Esme, but I needed to know that his words were true. "You do?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, I really like you Bella. Why do you think I have been doing all this?" And with that his lips met mine in a tender kiss.

AN: I know this is short and if you've heard my rant you know that there is so much stress on me right now. I am so sorry for the shortness and the long wait but I can't write if I only feel like sleeping all day.

Either way PLEASE REVIEW!! They encourage me to update faster!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Chapter 12

BPOV:

_Rough hands,_

_Strange lips covering mine,_

_My shirt being torn…_

The flashbacks rushed to my head as soon as his lips met mine, and I couldn't help it. I shrieked and stumbled back three steps, collapsing on the floor from the pain in my ribs and from the instability from my still healing leg. Snapping my eyes shut, the tears began to flow.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward kneeled down to my level, until his eyes were level with mine. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, it's my fault." I whispered quietly, though this was in no way his fault.

"Do I need to go get my dad?" Edward started trying to help me up and inspecting my face for bruises.

"No, just help me back to bed, please, and get Hilary's water." I sighed as he picked me up effortlessly and began to carry me up the stairs.

"Bella, I want to know what happened." He started demanding in a whisper as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Later." He set me down on the bed as Hilary reached out her hands for her glass of water. Edward took the glass when Hilary was done, placed it on the nightstand, then left, closing the door behind him.

EPOV:

Walking down the stairs, I pondered what had happened.

I had just kissed her, and she had freaked out. Something was going on- something I didn't know. Glancing at the clock I realized it was two am, but I knew the person I wanted to talk to would be up. She was always up when something big was about to happen, as if she knew that it was going to happen.

Ring, ring, ring…"What's wrong?" Alice asked, panicked.

"Nothing, well, I actually called because I need to know what happened between Bella and Hilary's father." I knew that I deserved to know, and waiting for Bella's 'later' would ensure that she would never share. "I think you should ask Bella that…wait…what did you do?" She practically shrieked.

"I didn't really…well we started arguing because she was walking around, and well then I confessed that I care about her and…" I took a deep breath, I had never had this much trouble speaking before, but for some reason this was hard for me to say. "-So, I kind of kissed her…and she freaked out."

"Well, did she tell you anything?" Alice asked quietly.

"No, well besides that it happened during high school and they weren't married. Other than that I know he's in jail."

"Was." Alice corrected. "Wait, I'm just going to start from the beginning…" She trailed off as if unsure how to start.

"I'm listening."

"It all started a few days after Bella's sixteenth birthday. Bella, Angela, and I decided to go shopping, and Bella got bored and told us she was going to go look for a bookstore." She sighed before continuing, and I knew this was something I wasn't going to like.

"The bookstore was across town, it was six o'clock at night, none of us thought anything of it at the time." I could visualize the tears welling up in Alice's eyes as she spoke.

"But when she didn't meet us at the restaurant we were going to meet at by seven, we began to get worried. So we went to investigate. We-" I heard Alice choke back a sob and Jasper trying to whisper discreetly in her ear.

"We found her in an ally, a man kicking her bare body aside-" She took a deep breath. "We got his license plate number, and called the police."

I breathed in a sharp breath, I knew as soon as she had said 'bare body' that this man was Hilary's father.

"Bella went to the hospital, had a rape kit performed. Three weeks later she went back for a check up and had a pregnancy test done. It was positive."

She let out another sob and I heard Jasper trying to soothe her once again. "Five weeks later he was put behind bars with a ten year sentence to serve. Until a few months ago. Somehow he came upon nearly a million dollars and bribed the judge to re-evaluate the case. So that's what Bella was doing in court." She blew her nose before continuing.

"That day she fell in the well, he said some things to her, causing her to run. And when she didn't show up, the case went to him."

I couldn't breathe. No wonder Bella had reacted like that- she must have had flashbacks of her rape. Then it hit me, "You mean he's running around the streets?"

"Yes, but remember he's still on prohibition for two months, and don't tell Bella but we filed for a restraining order and it came through, so she is legally protected." Alice sounded a bit happier at this fact.

"Why doesn't Bella know?"

"She hates it when people take care of her, especially when we have her dad, a police officer, help us do things for her." Alice sighed. "She won't ask for help, ever. She has an irrational fear of asking people for things."

"Well thanks for telling me. I probably wouldn't have ever found out otherwise. I was sure that she was one of those people who gets pregnant from her boyfriend in high school then he wants nothing to do with her." I knew I should have never taken Bella to be one of those people. "Any ideas on what I should do?"

"Just talk to her, I don't even know the details, not that I even want to know, but she's never really opened up to anyone the way she opens up to you." I could hear the hint of a smile in Alice's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"She's told me how close you guys have gotten, and I'm sure she's told you things she would never tell me."

"Oh." I was stunned, I had never heard a compliment like that before.

"She really trusts you-" All of the sudden Alice was cut off and her voice was replaced by that of Jasper.

"And if you ever break it, I'll get Emmett to help me pound you to the ground." Jasper said menacingly.

"I expect nothing less." I replied honestly. He then gave the phone back to Alice and we said our goodbyes then hung up.

I set my phone down, thinking about the amazing friendship that had formed between my best friends and Bella's best friends. Rosalie had started showing, she was almost five and a half months pregnant, and they already knew it was a boy. Supposedly they also had a name, but they hadn't shared it with us yet.

Cecilia and Hilary had also grown really close, in fact Cecilia had just celebrated her sixth birthday, and to Bella's delight, would be attending the same school, and hopefully be in the same class, when they started first grade in a week.

Esme was having so much fun watching my two boys as well as helping with Hilary. Esme had always wanted more children, but after going through a tough pregnancy with me and a problematic birth, she was told she would never have another child. Esme also somewhat sad when Jessica and I didn't have a girl, something she desperately wanted.

Hilary was still pretty uncomfortable around Carlisle, but she had finally warmed up to my boys and their wildness. In fact, this past week she had even started joining in on a few of their games.

Despite the small roadblock tonight, I knew I really liked Bella. I felt a connection with her, a connection I hadn't felt with Jessica. I would literally do anything I could to help her.

I sighed and leaned back onto my pillow. I didn't have work tomorrow but I knew I would be woken at the crack of dawn by two little bouncing balls of energy. So instead of pondering any further, I turned over, and fell asleep.

That night Bella starred in all my dreams.

AN: WOW! I got my inspiration back! Now feel lucky and pass me a tissue and a cough drop because I'm sick. I don't know what I have, but I'm having flu like symptoms with some stomach and lung pains in there too…I'm heading to the Doc's and won't know when I'll be able to update again...anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 13

EPOV:

"Daddy! Wakey Wakey!"

"Mr. Edward time to get up!

"Daddy! Get up! GET UP!"

"Wake up!"

Groaning, I covered my head with a pillow. This morning there were three children jumping on my bed instead of the usual two. Great, my boys were contagious; they were infecting Hilary with their enthusiasm.

"Daddy! Come ON!"

Suddenly, the blankets that had been covering my body were gone, and the cold air stung my body, which was clad except for a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Let's sit on him!" I wasn't sure which of my boys yelled this, but the air was suddenly knocked out of me as a hundred and sixty pounds of children jumped from the bed on to my chest. "Daddy!"

"Mr. Edward!"

"Daddy!"

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up!" The children squealed in delight, their voices intermixed with the laughing of someone else. I bolted up into a sitting position to see my father and Bella standing in the doorway. My father had a huge smile on his face and Bella's sweet tinkling laugh reached my ears. "Alright, who put them up to it?"

At this both of them started laughing, but it was Bella that answered. "They did it all by themselves, I just came along for the show."

Hearing her voice made me grin, but then last night came back to me.

"And I just wanted to get my morning laugh." Carlisle replied, but I wasn't in much of a joking mood anymore.

Bella seemed to sense the change and immediately took charge. "Why don't you guys go see what Esme is cooking for breakfast?" They immediately ran from the room, chattering excitedly. Carlisle also took that as his cue to leave, giving me a short nod before following the children to the kitchen.

Bella hobbled over to the edge of the bed, her shoulders sagging as she sighed. "What do you want to know?" She asked reluctantly.

"You don't have to." I didn't want her to feel forced to tell me.

"I might as well get it over with." She took a deep breath. "I didn't really know Hilary's father. I'm a rape victim Edward." She looked up from where her eyes had been glued to her lap.

"That night I got the phone call- it was my father telling me that Tyler, Hilary's father, was trying to get a parole." This time when she looked up I could see tears brimming in her eyes. **I wanted to comfort her, but I was frozen with horror at what she was admitting to me.** "It hurt. Every girl dreams of having her first time be sweet and with someone she loves. But I'll never get that."

**That was enough for me, and **I wrapped my arm gently around her injured shoulder. I was about to tell her that she didn't need to explain any further but she started again before I could say anything.

"At first I would have flashbacks whenever anyone touched me. Then slowly, I went to therapy and started getting better. But I still have flashbacks when most males touch me, especially if it's intimately."

I knew she was referring to our kiss last night. "Bella, its fine. You can't help it. You did nothing wrong Bella, nothing wrong. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I started delicately rubbing her back. I wanted to make sure she knew it wasn't her fault.

"Edward, I really like you, as more than a friend." I knew it was hard to admit this to me. "But after what happened I don't know if I'll ever be able to have an intimate relationship with someone."

"Bella. I really like you too, and I'll wait. I'll wait until you're ready."

"But the thing is, Edward, what if I'm not ready for as long as you're willing to wait?"

"For you, I'll wait." And I knew I would.

Bella was unlike any other I had ever met. She was smart, beautiful, caring, and she didn't look at my boys in disgust like Tanya, one of the girls I had dated a while ago.

Knowing that our conversation was over, Bella rose off the bed, using her cane to hobble towards the door. She closed it behind her, leaving me to get ready.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed I headed to the kitchen.

It made me happy to see every seat by the table filled. Looking around I took in all of it. Drew, Carson, and Hilary were chattering excitedly about something. It surprised me to see how much she had grown on the boys; they now did mostly everything together, and when Cecilia was here they just had even more fun. Esme was smiling as she helped Hilary pour some more hollandaise sauce on her plate. Carlisle was talking with Bella about what they were going to do today. I stopped my observing, grabbed a plate and began to join in with the rest of them.

"What do you guys say to a trip to the Zoo?" Bella asked the children.

"YEAH!! YAH YAH YAH" A chorus of cheers broke out and they immediately began talking about which animals they wanted to see. She looked up at me, and I knew what she was going to say before she even said it. "Is that alright with you?"

I smiled. "Of course, as long as you stay in your wheelchair and don't attempt walking."

"Fine," She conceded. "Since Hilary, Cecilia, and Drew all start school on Wednesday this will be our little back to school field trip. By the way, Emmett, Rosalie, and Cecilia will be joining us."

She hadn't said anything about Alice and Jasper. "What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"They're going to go look at Wedding places today." Then as if remembering something she forgot, she turned to Esme. "You and Carlisle are welcome to come too if you would like."

"No dear, as fun as it sounds I have garden club and Carlisle has some papers to look over." Esme patted Bella's good leg before rising from the table and digging out a bottle of sunscreen from the counter.

The kids must have remembered or thought of something because they got up from the table and made a mad dash up the stairs. I finished my breakfast, washing my plate in the sink.

"Edward why don't you put a back pack together and I'll help Bella put sunscreen on the kids and make lunches." Esme instructed.

I nodded. "Make sure you use the cooler box." The cooler box was our word for the mini cooler we had that looked like a fridge. I turned to walk back up to my room when an idea popped into my mind. "Oh, mom? Could you have Carlisle dig out the wagon from the garage? That way we can pull the stuff."

"Of course, Edward."

Packing the backpack, I smiled as I thought about Bella. I had meant what I said.

I would wait, forever if that's what she needed.

And I did truly mean it.

AN: My contest is now closed. Judges GO! Everyone else, review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 14

EPOV:

Getting out of the car at the zoo proved to be the most difficult task that we'd been confronted with. The kids were practically attacking each other to get out of Esme's mini van (which I again borrowed); they were so excited to be at the zoo.

Emmett and Rosalie pulled up not two minutes later and Rosalie began helping me with the children while Emmett lifted Bella gently into the wheel chair. I pulled out the wagon, setting the cooler down on one side, leaving the other open in case Carson got tired of walking, after all he was only three.

"Good idea." Rosalie was looking at the wagon, while Cecilia latched herself onto Bella. It was amazing the way she had with kids. Drew and Carson listen to her ten times more often than they listened to me.

"I'll push Bella to start." Emmett volunteered. Somehow he must have noticed the tension between Bella and I. Sure we had worked what had happened out but it was still a little weird for her, now that I knew her secret. As this thought passed through my head I felt a small hand slip through mine and looked down to find Hilary calmly holding my hand, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her. This made me smile, and glance back at Bella who seemed just as surprised as I was.

Twenty excited shouts and lots of sunscreen later we approached the gates. Bella pulled out her wallet, and began to count out one-dollar bills. I was about to stop her, but Emmett beat me to it pulling out the six dollar fee for Hilary and the eight dollar fee for Bella and handing them to the cashier along with the money for his family. Bella smiled and thanked Emmett.

We began to walk around the zoo. My boys went positively crazy over the lions, and I was afraid they would want to camp outside their enclosure forever. The gorillas proved to be interesting, for Cecilia was so scared nothing could coax her out of Bella's lap—no matter how hard Emmett and I both tried. We spent nearly half an hour at the Elephants. As we were standing there a zookeeper walked up and kneeled down at the kids level explaining about what elephants did in the wild. Out of habit I began to count the kids heads; one, two, three...where was four? Turning frantically I searched for Drew. This panic was short lived when I spotted Bella, closer to the enclosure, with Drew next to her. Drew was silent, as I watched Bella's lips move releasing words I couldn't hear. I had never seen him be so quiet.

"Edward, Cecilia would like to see the wolves before we leave today." Rosalie touched my shoulder, hinting that we should move on.

I took charge. "Alright everyone lets go see some wolves!" Politely, I thanked the zookeeper for her time grabbing the wagon while gently lifting Carson to sit on my shoulders at the same time. Cecilia was walking with Emmett right next to me, pushing Bella's wheel chair with one hand. Rosalie had Hilary's small hand in hers, and when she tried to take Drew's, he backed off and started helping Emmett push Bella.

Within moments we were at the wolf enclosure, and the zookeeper made a beeline for Bella. I was about to step forward to defend her from the unwanted male attention, when Emmett reached his arm out, shaking his head. I didn't understand but I took Emmett's word for it and instead walked toward the wolf enclosure to keep an eye on the kids.

When I turned back around a few moments later, my eyes found the zookeeper walking away and Bella waving. This led to the conclusion that they knew each other. Without a word I grabbed the kids as our little group moved forward. The next section consisted of many small enclosures. Carson, Cecilia, and Drew ran off with Emmett to see the Sea Otters, which they'd always had a slight obsession with, meanwhile Hilary stood and looked at the Flamingos. I kneeled down next to her; something Esme said helped kids feel more important.

"I wonder if they ever tire of wearing pink. Mommy says they don't know any other colors. All day, it's just pink. It's what makes them pretty she said. Is this true Mr. Edward?" Hilary asked me, pointing at the Flamingo's that stood calmly in the ankle deep pond.

"I don't know Hilary." I answered not knowing what else to say.

"Mom says it's like my hair. It's brown, but I never get tired of it, so I suppose Flamingos might be like my hair. Do they like their pink Mr. Edward?"

"I've never spoken to them Hilary, but they don't look sad to me." I placed my hand on her shoulder, thinking our conversation was over.

"But they are Mr. Edward. They're not moving, and they're looking at the water. Mommy does the same thing when she's sad only she looks into a mirror instead of dirty pond water." The wisdom coming out of this six year olds mouth was a great surprise to me. It was rare to hear an adult even talk with this much wisdom.

Without a word we walked on to the Seals, where we stopped and had lunch. Emmett and Rosalie had brought some vegetables and ranch for the kids to eat. Esme had made a sandwich for everyone, and I had brought some Capri suns with a bag of Lays Potato chips. Bella refused to eat, and instead chose to roll herself closer to the gate of the enclosure and stare at the seals that were swimming around and playing.

At that moment I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I expected to look down and discover Hilary, but instead it was my son, Drew, being unusually quiet. "Daddy. Bella says that Elephants are hopeful animals. Because they always walk the same path every year to the same place, hoping that everything will be the same as last year. Is this true Daddy?" This was a surprise. Bella must have some pretty long list of what emotion each zoo animal is. I resolved to ask her later.

"I'm not sure Drew, but if Bella said it, it's probably true." Ruffling his hair I walked to Bella only to be intercepted by Emmett, saying it was time to move on.

We spent hours walking the zoo, some exhibits taking more than others. But at each one Drew would always go talk to Bella. Or listen, rather, to what she had to say. I didn't know if he's retain any of what she told him but I can always wish.

Finally, we came to the last enclosure, which was the Zebras. Here we stopped longer than anywhere else, not because of the kids, but because of Bella. Carson was already half asleep laying in the wagon on our picnic blanket. Cecilia was being carried on Emmett's shoulders, and Drew was half asleep on Bella's lap. Rosalie was holding Hilary's hand, the only child that seemed to still have energy.

Time seemed to slow. Bella just sat there, and watched the Zebra's not saying anything. After a bit, she turned. "We can leave now." She smiled, but it was half-hearted.

I wasn't left time to question though because Rosalie was eager to get off her feet. I was surprised at how non-hormonal she had been this pregnancy compared to her last, but either way I was sure her feet hurt.

Once in the car, the kids were all immediately asleep. Bella thanked Emmett and Rosalie, who helped her back in the car as I took the things out of our wagon.

The ride home was silent, almost too silent. And I knew, without a doubt, that I needed to confront Bella, and soon. I could sense that something wasn't right. I also resolved to ask her about her opinions I'd heard from the kids on the animals. Glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, I observed that she was leaning her head against the glass of the window, her entire body in somewhat of a depressed looking slump. I couldn't see her eyes from where I was, but there was sure to be some thought in them. This thought that had to involve something with the Zebra's, and why she spent so much time looking at them.

One thing was for sure; I'd never met a girl like Bella. And it seemed like the more I learned about her, the more mysterious she became. And I knew, now that I'd met her, I'd never be able to forget her.

Never.

AN: Sorry it took so long. I did this without a beta, sorry. Anyways Please REVIEW!


End file.
